talesofascorchedearthseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lance
Lance is the second main character in Scorched Earth Series. Lance's History Lance was best friends with Ryan all of the time. During the Phoenix Offensive he helped Ryan while his leg was wounded. Then he was lost, he was found then in a prison camp. Then in Part 1, Lance and Ryan started fighting the Qrell. After a while, Lance became a Qrell and shot a bullet and it scraped Ryan's head. After the Incident of Vash and Ryan meeting each other/getting the Qrell technology item, Lance arrived late to the place where the Doctor's dead body was. Lance was surprised that the Qrell Technology was gone out of the Doctor's shirt pocket. He than followed the truck's tracks to track down Ryan and Vash, to try to get the Qrell Tech. During the battle in the forest, Lance shot Vash multiple times. While Ryan shot every Qrell he could and he may have shot Lance in the arm or side. Lance's army gets defeated and he escapes onto of the Qrell's aircrafts. Ryan tries to shot Lance, but he finds out that Qrell guy who lead the army in the forest was his best friend: Lance. Ryan couldn't pull the trigger. Lance just escaped and decided to bring more of an army later on. During the flight to the Central Tower , Lance appeared in one of the Qrell's aircrafts and shot the helicopter Vash and Ryan and Pilot were on. But someone shot the tube on the aircraft to make the aircraft lose its altitude. That may have been Ryan who shot the aircraft's air tube, because he didn't want to hurt his best friend Lance. Then Part 6 ended, no more plot of Lance has been revealed no further, it will be revealed until Part 7: The Finale. In Part 7 Lance began fighting Ryan, but Ryan told him to stop being Qrell or something like that. When Ryan got shot at the side of the head again, Lance was surprised that he was still alive. He took a big shotgun and was about to shot Ryan, but then Vash came in the room. Vash got injured from Lance, when Lance was about to kill Vash, Ryan shot Lance right through the chest. Lance became human and he saw the White Spider Qrell's legs full of blood on the pillar. He said "I'm sorry Ryan!" and then Ryan says that he is also sorry to him. And that was end of Ryan's best friend: Lance. Trivia *Lance has major problems with guns. He can't shoot straight well, he didn't shoot Ryan in the head while he was Qrell, instead the bullet scraped Ryan's head on the side. Lance has problems of shooting a gun, but when he became Qrell Soldier (Lance wearing a black suit while being Qrell), he shot the Helicopter perfectly and shot Vash perfectly in parts 4, and 5. *People expected Lance to become human again, when Part 7 came out, it was revealed that he became human, but he died. In Part 6 Vash mentioned that you must kill the host to stop the human from being Qrell, but then the human dies. That's how Lance died. He said that he was sorry to Ryan and Ryan said he was sorry also to him. See Also *Ryan